Don't Be Gone Too Long
by ncistatelover
Summary: Kate's dead and gone. Well, she is to everyone but Tony. He knows that she'll return, and he'll wait for as long as he needs to, just to tell her his true feelings for her.
1. Chapter 1

She's dead. I can't believe it. All of the time we spent winding each other up, laughing with and at each other, the time working together in the office and in the field, is gone. And I didn't even get to tell her how I felt.

There was always something that I liked about her from the moment that I set my eyes upon her on Air Force One. She was fierce, she didn't take anything from anyone, she was an incredible person. And I guess, deep down, I loved her.

That's why her funeral was so unbearable this morning. I had to sit around and pretend that I didn't feel any pain- that I couldn't still hear that gunshot ringing around and around inside of my head, that I didn't watch her eyes glaze over as her life was sucked out of her in under a second. I had to pretend that I didn't see the woman I love get murdered right in front of my face, and that it wasn't one of the worst experiences in my life.

She was my partner, and that's why when Gibbs asked for volunteers to clear out her desk, I was the first person to step forward. I couldn't bear the thought of some random other agent doing it.

That's how I came across this envelope: I had taken the draws out of the desk to check that nothing had fallen down the back, when I noticed it strategically crammed in underneath the middle draw.

It has my name written on the front in Kate's curly and neat handwriting. My fingers are trembling as I break the seal and pull out the letter.

 _Dear Tony,_

 _I'm sorry for the pain that I know you'll be feeling when you read this- believe me, this wasn't my choice. If it was, I would've stayed and faced the danger head on. If you find this too early, you may not know what I'm talking about, but you shouldn't find it too early: you know I'll kill you if I catch you going through my desk without my permission._

I smile despite what the rest of the letter is telling me. Is it possible that Kate knew that she was going to die? What does she mean by her choice? Confused, I continue reading.

 _I don't care what happens, at 22:00 on 25_ _th_ _May, you need to go to the local airport. I don't care if somebody dies; you need to go to that airport. All will be explained once you get there._

 _I'm so sorry,_

 _Kate._

For a moment I just stare at the letter: ' _I don't care if somebody dies_ '. Could Kate be hinting at something- something impossible?

I check my watch: 21:50. The airport is 20 minutes away, but if I speed, I can make it in just under 10. I snatch up my keys, not even bothering to grab a jacket to shelter from the harsh weather before I dash for the elevator.

* * *

After I arrive at the airport and flash my badge at various terminals, check in desks and entrances, I stride into the main waiting area.

The room is practically empty apart from a few small families, some couples and a dozen or so lone travellers. However, my eyes are drawn to one of these lone travellers in particular.

A woman is sat in the corner of the room, sketching in an A5 drawing pad. She's wearing a black sweater with a hood that disguises her face completely. As I step forward, attempting to identify her, she checks her watch and looks up, our eyes meet, and that's when I know.

She rises from her seat immediately and starts sprinting towards me. I almost fall over as she jumps into my arms and hugs me tightly. I lift her up and spin her around, not believing that she is here, alive and well. This is the first ever time she's hugged me, and boy it feels so great.

"You're alive," I whisper as I hold her close.

Kate looks me directly in the eye and gives me a delighted smile. "Yeah," she murmurs.

"What's with the hood?" I ask.

She sighs and the light fades from her smile quickly. "It's all over the news that a terrorist killed a federal agent by the name of Caitlin Todd. My picture is everywhere- it wouldn't be good to be seen by anyone alive." Noticing my confused expression, she continues, "There are some FBI staff taking part in this mission; none of the airport staff have asked any questions about why I'm here, or my identity."

I put her down on her feet and she takes my hand. "Let's take a walk," she says.

* * *

 **AN: Hey! This is the start of my new three chapter long shortfic Don't Be Gone Too Long. I'll probably have finished it by Wednesday, so it'll be short and sweet! I hope you like the first chapter!**

 **Louise :)**


	2. Chapter 2

We walk around the whole interior of the airport building and around the outside of it. Kate does most of the talking – telling me vaguely of how she faked her death and the FBIs role in it. I in turn respond with the team's reaction to it all. The whole time, she doesn't let go of my hand and I don't make her, and I know that this is because neither of us want to say goodbye.

Eventually, Kate leads me to a secluded airfield with a small, private plane on it. As I stare over at it, I notice that there are several people in black uniforms surrounding it.

"FBI." Kate whispers almost silently, noticing me staring.

She removes the hood from her head, intertwining both of her hands in mine. "You know that you can't tell anyone, especially the team, about any of this?"

Reluctantly, I nod. Although I want to shout it from the rooftops that Kate is alive and well, I know that I can't. The main reason that she's leaving is to get away from Ari's men, and if I even hint that she's still living, it could jeopardise her safety completely. I lean forward and press my forehead against hers, and surprisingly, she doesn't pull away.

"Then," I watch as Kate's eyes well up, "this is where I leave you, for now."

"Where are you going?" I ask, gripping her hands tightly, hoping that she'll at least tell me where she's heading for.

She laughs despite the fact that she's holding back tears. "Nice try, but you know that I can't reveal that."

I feel myself smile slightly at my own failed attempt and try another question. "Then, when will you be back?"

Kate's laughter fades, and she wraps her arms around my shoulders. "It's better if you don't know that and that you let me come and find you when the time comes around." She catches my disappointed expression and continues. "I don't want you to wait around for me, counting down the days until my exact return. I want you to get on with your life, maybe meet someone special, and have fun without worrying about me and where I am."

The sincerity in her words brings tears to my eyes. "But I'll always wait around for you, and I'll never be able to meet 'someone special' when I know that you're out in the world somewhere, and you're the special person that I want to be with." I feel tears about to slide down my cheeks. "And I will always want to know where you are and that you're safe because I care. I will always care about you, no matter what happens."

Kate's shoulders begin to shake as she finally lets her guard down and starts to cry. I hold her close, trying to keep strong, but I can feel tears leaving my eyes. I hold her as if I'm never going to let go, even though I will have to any minute. This is goodbye, and there's nothing we can do to change it.

Suddenly, I feel her breathing in my ear and hear her whisper "12/24/08." Then she pulls away from my embrace. "Don't say anything else; this is hard enough for the both of us as it is. You wanted answers, that's one of them."

Then, she turns around and heads for the plane, not looking back once to check on me. I watch as she leaves, tempted to run after her and tell her that I love her. However, she's right: saying something like that will just make it harder for her to go, and harder for me to carry on with my everyday life.

So as she climbs onto the plane and disappears, I walk away. I walk away knowing that at least she's given me something: the date that she will return- the date that we can finally be together.

* * *

 **A/N: No, that's not the end of the story! There will be one final chapter uploaded soon so look out for it...**

 **Aria will either be uploaded later tonight or tomorrow sometime- probably tomorrow though!**

 **Louise :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**3 years later…**

It's an ordinary Christmas Eve right now for me: I came home from work at 17:00, went to the bar with the team and then caught a taxi home to my apartment to binge watch old crime show Christmas specials on Netflix (I never make much of an effort on Christmas- I don't really have anyone to celebrate it with, but this year I did decorate, hoping that I wouldn't be alone this year). However, the second I woke up this morning, I couldn't help but feel Kate's lips up against my ear, whispering her one last piece of information before vanishing via private jet to somewhere foreign across the ocean.

When she left, she whispered a date- today's date. I've been on edge all day, recalling her departure over and over again, waiting for the door to swing open and her to stand in the doorway.

Back at work, every time that I heard the elevator ding or someone walk down the stairs behind me, I almost jumped out of my seat in hope that she'd come at last. When we were at the bar, every time I heard the door open, I had to hold back the urge to run to it just to see whether she'd returned.

However, both of those instances turned out to be disappointing, as Kate didn't show and now I'm by myself, as I always seem to be on Christmas Eve.

I withdraw my eyes from the TV and glance at the vintage clock that's ticking on the wall. Almost 10pm. Sighing, I switch off the currently playing Christmas Movie that I've barely been watching and slump back in my chair. It appears that Kate isn't coming, despite the date that has been echoing around in my head for 3 years. In despair, I close my eyes and fall into a light slumber.

I'm awoken with a start barely 15 minutes later by a loud knock to the door. Although I've almost completely given up hope on Kate arriving at all, I rush to the door, turn the handle and open it.

This time when I open the door, she is standing in the doorway. Her once chocolate brown locks are now honey blonde and nearly down to her hips, her eyes have dark circles under them (but are still the perfect shade of hazel I recall them being) and a large scar runs down her cheek bone (presumably from a dangerous incident). She has the same slender figure and short status, and is dressed in dark clothes, obviously not to draw to much attention to herself.

"Home alone, DiNozzo?" She smirks, her eyes filled with joy and longing.

"You know I am, Katie," I reply, so glad that she's home at last.

She laughs slightly before flinging herself at me in the best hug that I've ever received in my life. As I lift her up, she wraps her legs around my waist and locks her feet together around my back. Now that I know that she's back for good, I crush my lips against hers; kissing her like I've never kissed anyone else before.

We step through the door and I kick it shut behind us.

I guess I won't be alone for Christmas Eve after all.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey! That was the final chapter of this fic! Aria will be uploaded tomorrow (yes I've been slacking so much and I'm so sorry!), so stick around!**

 **Louise :)**


End file.
